


Stay

by Rayn_Pan



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn_Pan/pseuds/Rayn_Pan





	Stay

  马可曾经那么想要逃离大都。  
  
  
  


  他梦见威尼斯，梦见船和海，梦见教堂里的修女嬷嬷，梦见自己去世的母亲；他梦见王座上的忽必烈汗，梦见骑马的阔阔真，梦见与自己床第间缠绵的大元太子。  
  
  
  


  “Master Polo，”真金起身对着铜镜拢弄自己披散的黑色长发，然后取下口里咬着的带子松松地往脑后一扎，不疾不徐地问他，“你有过离开大都的打算吗？”  
  


  “……”马可有些吃惊地抬起头，前几天的确有个欧洲商人来找过他，自称受他父亲所托而来，可以让马可随着他的商队回到威尼斯。  
  


  “回答我。”真金转过身看他，眉毛微微挑起。  
  


  “您……想听真话吗？”马可小心翼翼地问他。  
  


  “我只想听到能让我满意的话。”  
  


  “那么殿下，我的确曾经想过逃离……呃……离开大都，特别是从阿里不哥的草原回来后的那几天……”  
  


  真金轻笑了一声。  
  


  “但是现在……”威尼斯人舔了舔嘴唇，“我不想走了。”  
  


  “我想也是，你说书的小把戏的确很得我父王的欢心，他现在还舍不得杀你。”  
  


  “不不不殿下，我的意思是……”  
  


  “为了阔阔真？”  
  


  “不是的……”  
  


  “为了忽秃伦？”  
  


  “不……”  
  


  “该不会是为了师傅？”  
  
  


  “Jingim！”马可有些无奈地打断了他的胡乱臆测。  
  
  


  “Prince，”真金纠正他，“Prince Jingim.”  
  
  


  “Prince Jingim，”马可看着眼前这个执拗得有些好笑的男人，“I stayed for you，only you.”  
  
  


  真金听到了让自己满意的话。  
  
  
  


 

 

THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
